La Jalousie
by PenumbraSoul
Summary: Stiles hatches a plan to use jealousy to make a certain sexy werewolf notice him. Maybe it's time he took that 'option' Jackson has open for him. He was a teenager with hormones after all, just hoping nothing bites back. Oh, wrong was he. (Derek/Stiles/Jackson)
1. Jackson's Deal

_Ello!_ I decided to join the lovely writers on writing a story for the Derek/Stiles Fest. I love this new found couple and I love Dylan O'Brien. I have no idea why I said that but either way I want to state that this is a _Derek/Stiles/Jackson _Trilogy. Don't worry we all know that Derek will end up with Stiles but it won't be easy for him. I also wanted to experiment with _Jackson/Stiles_ since it got my curiosity stirring. There's Derek/Danny so why not Jackson/Stiles right?

I lastly want to state that I have made a M o v i e…P o s t e r…for this story. I tend to do this for every story I do, even if it's a One-Shot. If anyone is interested in checking it out go to this link.

http : / / www(dot)flickr(dot)com / photos / xxyaoifreakxx /

Just connect the words and replace the dots with a period and WALLA, you will find the poster in my flicker. I am actually proud of this picture. I like how it turned out and I might make a video too. Depends. Should I?

*Also this story takes place a few weeks before the prom. They all know who the Alpha is and Derek never joined him, lastly Kate(Who I not like very much, stupid peoples, who's dumb idea was it to make Derek/Kate canon!) never caught Derek and tortured him. Just a note if anyone is confused by where this story takes place.

*****_**THIS **_**has been edited by a BETA, I want to thank her for doing an amazing job!**

If anyone bothered to read my notes then **thank you**! And please enjoy, I just hope it was good, if you're up for more _Derek/Stiles_ it will come in the last part of this story, this one is a test in the water. I do hope it turned out good since it's been a while since I have written. I am sorry if the characters are not in character, I really am and tell me if they weren't plus please enjoy…=)

(((

_**La Jalousie**_

)))

"Who here knows what emotion the 'Green-Eyed Monster' represents?" A pair of hardened black orbs stared around the room at every single individual student she had in her classroom. Not one of them raised their hand to answer the question being applied to them. The teacher let out a sigh and decided to call on the person that caught her eye the most. A student who was not paying attention to her and instead decided that daydreaming while looking out the window was a good idea during a lesson. She decided that today she wasn't going to let it slide.

"Rupert Stilinski!" A roar of laughter erupted throughout the whole classroom making the said student blush to the tips of his ears after being pulled out of his daydreams.

"Aw come on, teach, was that really necessary? We had an agreement! _MY_ name is STILES for damn sakes!"

"Language, .Now, what is the answer?" The teacher knew Stiles didn't know the answer, but she wanted to see how her most entertaining trouble making student responded.

"Um, what was the question?" Stiles, with his big brown eyes attempted an innocent look. The teacher let out a bigger sigh than the one she did at the start of the lesson while murmuring under her breath.

"I should have known better," She was about to continue on until Stiles interrupted her. Stiles was looking at the foreign words written on the board. He decided to go with the easy way out.

"La Jalousie?"

"And what does that mean?" A small look of panic came over Stiles upon not knowing the answer and instead of torturing him more the teacher decided to cut him a break this time.

"Next time, I would appreciate if you paid attention instead of daydreaming about whatever nonsense you were dreaming about Rupert." Stiles lightly smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. He cursed the dreadful name he was given at birth before whispering to himself. _"I'm Stiles and I don't daydream about nonsense just about what I can never have._" This simple sentence brought suspicion to the eyes of Scott, Stiles' best friend who could hear every single word he just spoke to himself. Scott looked at Stiles meeting his best friend's gaze with a look of concern. Stiles just gave off the fakest smile he could muster towards Scott. He didn't want to put another worry onto his buddy's shoulders. After all, he was already trying to control a raging werewolf in him; he didn't need any more trouble. Plus this problem was Stiles' own and his only.

"Scott, do you have an answer to what I have asked the class?" Scott just gave a silent stare to the teacher. The teacher knew he didn't know the answer; and tired of no one knowing the answer, she just decided to ask a little desperately. "Does anyone here in their right mind know the _right_ answer?" The minute she spoke those words, a manicured hand went up into the air. The teacher smiled. "Finally, Lydia can you give me the answer?" Lydia smiled her 'perfect' smile.

"Right. The 'Green-Eyed Monster represents the emotion _'Jealousy'_ which in French is translated to be _'La Jalousie'_." Lydia could not have given a more perfect answer to the question. Lydia just looked from Allison to Scott with a fake smile. The teacher went into explaining what _'La Jalousie'_ was to the class. Stiles paid attention when it suddenly clicked in his mind. A plan was hatching in the core of his brain. The keyword he only heard throughout the whole lesson was _'Jealousy'._

"That's it! I got it!" A silence came over the classroom. All heads snapped toward Stiles who didn't realize he just thought his thoughts out loud. A heated glare was given to him by the teacher as the bell rang. Stiles gave the teacher a smile and left the classroom in a hurry. Scott came after him just as fast.

"Stiles! Wait up!" Stiles stopped in his tracks to turn towards his best friend. "You have me worried, are you ok, Stiles, you seemed out of it in class? Normally you don't blank out that much." Stiles just gave him his genuine smile and shook his head.

"There is nothing wrong, now don't worry too much, remember you still have to win Allison over again."

"You're right, Stiles. See you later." Scott smiled before nodding and turning around, following the center of his universe _'Allison'_.

Stiles just laughed a little before a serious expression took host of his face. He gulped, an electric shock going throughout his body. The dream he was having in class was too much for him right now. He could still remember the pair of cerulean colored eyes that haunted his fantasies every night. He sighed knowing the person he fell in love with would never return his feelings, not to mention that the said person was a guy. Who knew after crushing on Lydia for a long time he would fall for a guy, let alone a werewolf who wanted to tear his throat at every encounter they had.

Too deep into his thoughts Stiles didn't feel the tug on his shoulder; a strong hand pulled him into a dark cornered space. Stiles felt a heavier body pressing him onto a wall. The dark didn't give him a chance to see his captor's face but the familiar scent of expensive cologne filling his nostrils gave the person away.

"What do you want Jackson." It was more of a demand than a question, but Stiles was not being Mr. Nice Guy right at the moment.

"Have you thought about what I've asked you," Stiles tried to let his eyes adjust to the darkness his face overheating. A light was turned on in the space he was cornered in. He realized he was forced into a closet, the _Janitor's closet_. Stiles raised his eyebrows before laughing.

"Really? Did you just bring us into a closet; you have to be kidding me?" Stiles felt Jackson lean in towards his face only leaving an inch between them. Stiles stopped laughing, his breath shortened for a second before placing his hands on Jackson's hard chest.

"I don't kid around Stiles, now what's it going to be. Are you taking the proposition or not?" Stiles could only stare into the eyes of the blond. He felt his breath shorten again while a million thoughts were going in his head at the moment.

_Should I take it? Wait. Maybe I shouldn't. Hell, I shouldn't even consider it, but I don't mind. Scott would be pissed off with me but since when would he care about this. How about Derek, maybe there is the slightest hope he has some sort of feelings for me? How about-_

Stiles felt his thoughts waver from their paths when a pair of lips pressed onto his own. A hand wrapped around his waist holding him closer to the body before him, the kiss deepening. Stiles didn't know how to react at first but gave in. He felt his lip being bitten before allowing Jackson's tongue to enter his lonely cave of a mouth. Stiles moaned lightly at the skilled tongue roaming around his mouth before he felt the pressure come off his lips. His jeans tightened a little before Jackson grinned down on him. Jackson placed his left hand on Stiles' obvious bulge sticking out of his pants and let go of Stiles' waist.

"This is a reminder of what could be, think about it some more, I'm _not_ going to wait for too long. Goodbye Stiles." Jackson patted Stiles' bulge and left the closet but not before hearing Stiles sweet moan from behind him. Stiles immediately covered his mouth not wanting the blond to have heard that, even if it was too late.

_Damn it! Think of dead puppies! Dead Puppies! Dead Puppies!_

The bulge in his pants reduced to its normal size, and Stiles let out a sigh. The bell rang for class to start. Stiles ran out the closet door and yelled out."Shit! I'm late. DAMN YOU JACKSON!"

_At least I got rid of that hard-on. Not cool. Not cool Jackson. Think of Derek not Jackson. Think of Derek, Derek and his ab-toned body…oh no it's going up again! Dead Puppies! Dead Puppies! Dead Puppies! Aww but I like Puppies, especially wolfs, and mostly one extremely hot werewolf. Damn it! Get a hold of yourself Stiles! School is not a place to get a hard-on! _

)))(((

The rest of the day went by slowly for Stiles. Not to mention the stares he kept getting from Jackson in Biology. He would be wrong if he didn't admit he had a thing for the lacrosse player. It just wasn't as strong as what he felt for another certain male. What he felt for Jackson was pure attraction, a sexual charge that wanted to burst out any second he got near the blond. Stiles ran out the school doors not caring if Scott was behind him or not. He ran towards his car, opening it and turning on the car in a hurry.

He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him, his heart skipped a beat while he gulped. He turned around, a mistake. He met the stare of a hot blond; he kept their gaze with each other until he heard his other car door shut. He split their gaze and turned to stare at Scott. Scott, oblivious to the nervous Stiles, sighed and said to his best friend.

"You know where to go, another training session with Derek." At the mention of the Beta, Stiles let his heart flutter into slow beats. Scott looked over at his best friend before questioning him with a look. Stiles fastened his heart back to its normal pace before driving onto the road. His senses were on complete alert on the ride to Derek's house in the middle of nowhere, he tried to pace his heartbeats when he saw the burned down house of Derek coming closer into view.

Stiles turned off the car before he looked over at Scott and gave him a look of worry; it slipped before he had anything else to say or could cover it up with a smile. Scott caught it and took out his notebook from his backpack before grabbing a pen and writing down a sentence. He shoved the notebook onto Stiles' lap. Stiles looked down at the writing, Scott had crappy handwriting, but he was always able to read it. A look of surprise took over his face. He tried not to blush when he read the words imprinted onto the page with ink.

**I know you have a huge crush on Derek.**

Those simple nine words sent him over the edge. He immediately scribbled down a response to what Scott just wrote. He nervously handed the notebook to Scott.

**WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY! I don't have a crush on him. He HATES me! Plus, I'm not gay! I like girls. You know boobs, dude! **

Scott looked to Stiles in disappointment. He felt upset and that made Stiles feel guilty. Stiles read the next lines Scott wrote.

**Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth. I'm your best friend. You trust me right?**

He quickly wrote back while glancing at the windows of the burnt house hoping Derek would not come out.

**Alright, you caught me! Not even I would believe that one. I like dudes. I have ever since **_**middle school**_** and I shouldn't have pulled that one on you. AND yes I do have a crush on that stupid **_**hot**_** werewolf! HAPPY SCOTT! Stupid Scott! Now improve your crappy handwriting, seriously Scott, dude, it's almost unreadable!**

Scott started to laugh after reading Stiles' response but frowned when he read the rest of it, he didn't even see it since it was at the end of the page in tiny letters. Scott squinted slightly before reading the rest.

**It doesn't matter if I like him or not, he hates me and would never go for me so let it go Scott. Pretend we never had this conversation except that you know my secret. Actually, my **_**two**_** secrets! I beg you to keep it.**

Scott smiled and let his thoughts enter his mind before lightly punching Stiles' right shoulder. _If only you knew. I really wish you knew. Hell, I wish I could tell you, but I can't! _

"You know it's safe with me, now let's go or Derek will want to claw both our skins alive." Stiles smiled and sighed. He had dodged a bullet and knew he was going to be alright for the moment. Scott's look of understanding look was making him happy. He was happy Scott understood and accepted him for liking the same gender.

They both got out of the car and before they could enter the house, Stiles felt his arm being punched harder than in the car by his best friend. It might have not hurt if Scott wasn't a werewolf, but it did since he was. Stiles twisted his face towards Scott.

"What the hell? SCOTT WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Scott glared lightly at Stiles before smiling.

"That, was for not telling me sooner, since _middle school_ huh?" Stiles started to laugh after remembering their conversation on the notebook.

"Sorry, I didn't know how to tell you, OK."

"Next time you keep something this big _tell_ me!" Stiles nodded and rubbed the spot where Scott had punched him. The punch Scott gave him hurt a lot and it still hurt after 5 minutes.

"I'll keep that in mind,"

"You're late." Scott and Stiles both snapped their heads toward the rough deep voice that just spoke. Scott sighed.

"It was only by a minute, Derek." Stiles joined in after Scott trying to get some of the Beta's attention directed towards him.

"Yeah, chill out dude, you're too tense…" A growl came from Derek's lips directed at the two teens before him, mostly at the non-werewolf. Stiles kept his determined look before Derek rolled his eyes and waved them to come after him from behind, after turning around.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day."

"Are you sure? I bet you do? What do you do all day? You basically have no life…" Derek turned around to face Stiles.

"Do you ever shut up?" Stiles debated on whether to answer the question or not.

"Never mind, just don't get in the way." Stiles pouted his lips and fluttered his brown eyes at Derek.

"Are you sure, I bet you secretly _love_ my voice." _I know I like yours, your sexy deep voice that haunts my every walking dream. _Stiles kept his thoughts going after Derek kept his growling in the warning area.

"Stiles." _If only you would say my name in a more sensual way. Damn you._

Derek just ignored Stiles and kept on with teaching Scott to control his werewolf. It took over 2 hours but afterwards they were done for the day. Stiles,meanwhile, stood by bored out of his mind. The only moments that kept him entertained were when Derek's shirt was almost ripped off by Scott, who had the upper hand at one time or so in their fighting spars. Unfortunately, Derek was stronger than that and ended up schooling Scott to Stiles' disappointment. Towards the end, Stiles did feel his phone vibrate in his pocket while Derek and Scott cooled off. He checked to see who had texted him. He never gave out his number to anyone, and the only person he ever texted was Scott. He felt a wave of confusion pile up in him. He checked the message to see an unknown number.

**-You there?**

More confusion clouded Stiles' mind but instead of trying to figure out who would text him, he responded back. He was bored after all.

**S: Who is this?**

After sending his message he got a reply a few seconds later. _That was fast. _

**-Have you forgotten who made you melt your knees this morning?**

Stile's felt a hot blush trying to break onto his cheeks, but he wouldn't let it. He knew who it was and for some odd reason unknown to even himself, Stiles branded the unknown number. He immediately typed in _'Jackson'_ before responding.

**S: What do you want?**

The messages kept coming back and forth, every single message made the hairs on Stiles' neck stand up in pleasurable shivers.

**J: Just checking to see if I can make you nervous.**

** S: How would you know if you're not here?**

** J: Have you thought about **_**it **_**or not?**

** S: …**

** J: You know you want to.**

** S: Who says? You don't know me.**

**J: I know you shiver under my touch. I could feel your sweet moan coming out of your wet mouth. Do you remember my tongue can make you want more? Don't you want to see where this leads? Are you not curious?**

Stiles looked down at the message trying to decide if he should go on or not. It was obvious Jackson was not going to give up on the game he started. Another message interrupted his thoughts. The loud vibrate made Stiles blush a little. He was trying to push the dirty thoughts out of his head.

**J: I can tell you want me, Stiles. I want you. Just take the deal. I want to see your tight body underneath me, imagine what I could do to you. Make you moan my name in the best climax you crave. I can release you in the most pleasurable way **_**Stiles**_**. I know you want me, just give in. **

** S: I like someone else. I can't…**

After sending his message, Stiles, already flustered, looked over at Derek and Scott. He met the stare of a glaring Derek. He looked mad. Scott just looked confused.

**J: It doesn't matter, our deal didn't involve emotions. Either way I can make you forget this person. They obviously don't want you since you're not with anyone right now…**

** S: Jackson…stop. Please.**

**J: Fine, just don't get a hard-on, I bet you're on the verge of one. If I can have you for a night I will make sure I pound into you until you scream my name…real…hard.**

** S: Please, don't…..**

** J: See you tomorrow, Stiles. **

Stiles gulped not realizing his blush was deepening, and he was a little aroused at the moment. He tried to think of something else to stop his jeans from tightening in the front. _Dead puppies! Dead Puppies! Who am I kidding? GAARRRR!_ It didn't help that Stiles was looking at Derek who had taken his shirt off moments arousal lifted more into view. He needed to get out of hated Jackson for making him feel like this, but it was all Derek's fault for being so damn sexy and invading his hormones. He needed some way to release his sexual charge, and Jackson was giving him a way out. It was the question of taking it or not. Suddenly he remembered the plan.

"Um Stiles who are you texting?" Stiles snapped his head towards the questioning Scott. He realized since he was a wolf he could smell the arousal off of him. A realization shot through him when he realized Derek could too. He looked over at the bigger werewolf to meet a pair of electric-blue eyes staring at him. He was angry? Weren't his eyes green before, right?

"W-why do you want to k-know?" Stiles tried to keep his cool, but he was on the peak of letting it all out. He wanted to scream into the air and pound on the ground with his fist until they bruised up. He felt cornered since it was obvious in Scott's eyes he was smelling his arousal; his best friend was beyond confused.

"Never mind." Stiles kept on starring into a pair of electrifying blue eyes who glared at him with a heated gaze. There was a patch of anger suffusing Derek's eyes. Stiles was confused to why Derek would be angry.

"Why are you so aroused Stiles?" Stiles gulped while he stared into Derek's eyes. He felt his heart hammering into his chest. He didn't want to say anything since Derek could tell if he lied or not. He was caught. _OH SHIT!_

"What are y-you talking about?" Stiles tried to cover it up but he knew he was caught into his own lie. The worst was that his arousal was beginning to subside a while ago, but it started to come back.

"What I can't put my finger on is…_Who_ would want _you_?" Stiles froze in the spot he was currently on. The way Derek said _'you'_ was filled with so much venom as if he were nothing made him, he wanted to ball up in a corner and cry. That realization sent Stiles' peaking arousal out the window into the trash.

"You're an annoying brat. I doubt anyone wants can you turn on, Stiles. The way I see it, no one seems to have interest in you." _Ouch. That hurt more than it should. Derek Hale you still a damn sexy werewolf. I hate you. _

An angry flame of hatred ran through Stiles' veins. He walked up to Derek and slapped him. Derek just looked at him in shock.

"YOU ASSHOLE, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO WANTS ME! I DAMN KNOW SOMEONE DOES AND I CAN TURN THEM ON SO SHUT UP!"Derek just smirked at his response.

"Slapping me was the most girlish thing you could ever do, and the person who does want you must be a fool. I repeat, who would want _you_?" Stiles tried not to let the man he was falling in love with get to him. He instead turned around and said to Scott.

"Scott, I need to go, good luck with the _Bastard._ Can you run it home?" Scott nodded before Stiles ran towards his car, rushing to get onto the road. When Stiles was out of sight, Scott turned around with boiling anger in his eyes. He felt the wolf trying to pull himself out of him.

"_You_…why did you do that, Derek? YOU HURT HIM!" Derek snapped his attention towards Scott.

"He wasn't hurt."

"YES, HE WAS. Can you not feel the sadness pushing towards your face?" Derek just looked into Scott's angered face. He let the next few actions happen even though he knew they could have been stopped by him. Scott ran towards Derek the wolf in him coming out. He punched Derek in the jaw and shifted back to his human form. Derek flew across the way into the hard side of his home. He cracked the wood with his weight. He didn't get angry when Scott yelled at him with disappointment dripping in his tongue. "Why didn't you tell him Derek? Don't you think it's about time you told Stiles the way you feel about him!" Derek shrugged his shoulders while he got off the dirty ground his bottom had taken the fall to.

"It's too dangerous if he even returns the feelings," Scott sighed and left in anger but not before walking up to Derek and growling.

"He has feelings for _you_ and if _you_ don't act on them then _someone_ else will. Stiles will not be here forever waiting for _you,_ and I suggest_ you_ make your move." Scott ran into the woods in a hurry. Derek stood rooted in the same spot, he growled when he heard Scott say from a mile away.

"Whoever Stiles was texting it was obvious that he has an admirer so beat that person to Stiles or he will be taken before _you_ could've even made a move? Idiot." Derek let the last comment slide, but it started to weigh on him. He walked over to his house, already inside he punched the wall next to him upon entering and growled deeper than he had before a sudden rage and jealousy washing over him.

"Damn you Stiles, why do you make me feel this way!"

)))(((

"Son, are you OK?" Stiles lifted his head from the kitchen table he was resting on and sighed, looking at his dad who barely came in. He didn't want to worry his father with his troubles; he already had a tired expression creasing into his face.

"Yeah Dad, I'm just tired, I'm going to bed." Stiles made his way towards the stairs, before he got there the Sheriff of the town and Stiles' father sighed, not sure what to do. He knew something was wrong with his son, most likely love troubles, he just didn't know how to approach his son with these issues. He decided to wait until his son was ready to talk to him heart-to-heart.

Stiles ran up the stairs to his room, his eyes holding back the tears. He opened his bedroom door and felt like _shit._ Stiles sat on his bed and thought to himself, _alone_. _I knew he didn't like me. but he didn't have to spill it out onto my face. Oh god, I bet he knew my feelings and decided to stomp on them. I can't lie and I'm not a sissy but DAMN IT guys cry too! It hurt like hell. It really did…no I really LIKE him! _

Stiles looked down at his shaking hands, he felt his heart ache and grabbed onto his shirt,clutching on it. He finally decided to let the tears out, he felt the spots of wetness falling onto his lap. He hung his head low.

_**Why**__ Derek Hale? __**Why**__ did I ever fall for you? __**When**__ did I fall for you? __**Why**__ did it have to be __**you**__?_

Stiles felt a vibrate coming from his phone. He took his phone from his back jean pocket and looked at the name imprinted on the screen.

_ Jackson._

He opened the message to see the words he expected to see. Jackson was just not giving up. Why did Jackson even bother with him, the loser he is with the name_ Rupert_? Derek might have been right, _who_ would want him?

**J: Think about it. **

_What should I do? Jackson actually wants me and for whatever goddamn reason. Here I am crying over a guy who would never have feelings for me. Just maybe I should take Jackson's deal. It might actually do me good. I will get hurt either way. Maybe I should. After all, the blond wasn't so bad, he deserves a chance and that could guarantee me a date for the Formal Dance?_

Stiles' sighed for the millionth time that day and could not think of anything else. His mind went blank. He didn't know what to do; all he got was a distant flashback surfacing to the front of his thoughts.

_Stiles looked around the parking lot, not finding anyone. He shook the dreadful feeling in his gut and stood by his car waiting for Scott to meet him. He was ready to go with his best friend into the woods to have another go with Derek's training. The teen froze for a second._

"_Derek." He could not help but whisper his name. He had just started to realize his first-time crush on the werewolf, ever since he got 'back from being dead' after the night they were stuck in the school with the Alpha. It didn't make it better since they all knew Derek's uncle is the Alpha who was currently after Scott. Too deep into his thoughts, he didn't realize that someone was in front of him._

"_Alone at this time, it's getting late you know." Stiles looked up to see a pair of light-colored eyes staring at him. Stiles' stare turned to a glare; he saw it was Scott's rival in school._

"_Jackson, what do you want." Jackson laughed lightly as Stiles stared at him in confusion. _

"_You know, you are pretty cute __**Stiles.**__"_

_Stiles' eyes widen as Jackson pushed him to his own car. He felt Jackson get closer than any male should to another male and look at him with a smirk plastered on his face. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Stiles could only gulp. "I have a deal for you." Jackson brought his face closer to Stiles'. "I want to be honest with you. __**I want you**__." Stiles didn't move an inch when he heard the last words that came out of Jackson's mouth._

"_W-what? Why?" Jackson grabbed Stiles' waist making him drop his backpack and pulled him closer to him. _

"_**I want you**__. If you're willing to let me ravish you sexually then I'm giving that choice." Stiles felt a blush creep onto his face._

"_Dude, you know your way too forward."He stopped to look down at Jackson's chest. The button-down shirt was unbuttoned on the top which revealed the toned chest he had underneath. Stiles blushed harder. "What makes you think I am gay and for you especially?" Jackson sighed._

"_For one, you haven't stopped me from holding you: and secondly, I knew all those times you stared at Lydia when we were together you had somehow turned towards me in the later years." Stiles felt himself cornered emotionally and physically._

"_So what, just because I think you're__** hot **__doesn't mean anything…." Stiles gasped and tried to cover his mouth but was stopped by Jackson. _

"_You think I'm hot? Why don't we do ourselves a favor and become involved, like __**friends with benefits**__." Stiles felt the grip of Jackson's hand encircling his wrist tighten a little._

"_I'm not a cheap person and to be __**friends with benefits**__ we first have to be friends, duh." Jackson sighed once again._

"_You are a hard one to get." _

"_Wait a minute, you're gay?" _

"_No, I'm bisexual. I dated Lydia remember?" _

"_Right."_

"_Are you up for it?" Stiles kept his stare on Jackson's chest before looking up at his face._

"_You're you tried to become a werewolf and steal Allison from Scott. Which means…? Isn't that what you're doing right now?" _

"_I admit I am an arrogant jerk and as for the werewolf thing, it's on hold. Allison also knows I'm bi; she doesn't interest me." Stiles mouthed an 'O' and realized something._

"_I'm having a real conversation with you of all people, weird. Oh yeah, I have a question for you?" Jackson looked at Stiles with a 'go on' intense stare. "Do you find me attractive?"Jackson didn't make a move to response to Stiles' question. Instead he latched his lips onto Stiles'. He felt the shorter teen below him try to squirm his way out but eventually subside into his need. Jackson, after a few good amounts of seconds, bit Stiles' lower lip to enter into what he assumed was the virgin mouth of Stiles. His tongue clashed with the uncertain one of Stiles. In the next minute or so Jackson pulled away leaving a flustered teen before him. He let go of Stiles' waist and walked away._

"_Think about what I have told you and yes I do find you attractive. Enough to slam myself into you to make you scream my name out." Stiles blushed even harder than he thought possible and shivered slightly. _

"_That's a weird way of asking someone out? Wait, did I just make-out with..."_

_**I fucking made out with Jackson. Shit, Scott is going to kill me if he finds out. Oh man what should I do? I find Jackson attractive but I **__**want**__** Derek not him. **_

"_Made out with who?"Stiles jumped into mid air with a nervous expression on his face. Scott had barely come up to meet him. I bet he was too busy with Allison who had recently decided to be friends with him for right now. _

"_No one. I was thinking that's all." Stiles lifted his right hand to scratch the back of his head and open the door of his old jeep. "Let's go, Derek will be pissed off if we don't get there on time." Scott sighed and let go of the conversation hoping Stiles would tell him what was wrong in the future. Stiles just looked out onto the road a blank expression hovering all over his face mixed with a little bit of shock and confusion._

_**Damn it! What have I gotten myself into?**_

Stiles felt his head hurting a little after the memory of what happened a few nights ago. He felt a bit pissed about all the bad luck he was having right now. Why couldn't love be less complicated? Now he was stuck in one where someone wanted him sexually and maybe more, while the one he desired didn't actually want him but hated him.

"Damn it! I'm sick of being alone. Scott will get it on with Allison some time and where does that leave me?_Alone_. Derek will never like me so what the hell. I might as well get into a sort of relationship with someone that actually wants me!" Stiles talked to himself while standing up and wiping off the dry tears on his face. "I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm done crying over spilled milk." _I might as well give in into Jackson. He might never fill my heart like Derek does but who knows what might happen. It won't hurt me to give him a chance. Plus, I could attempt to make Derek jealous. Actually no. I can't do that. I need to think this over some more. The plan I had this morning of making Derek jealous was just plain stupidity. _Stiles fell onto his bed face forward, onto his pillow. He clutched the pillow hard underneath him and yelled into it. "I don't know what to do! What should I do?"

)))(((

*FINALLY! Thanks to the songs of the bands 'The Wanted' and 'Kids of 88' I got this done! Goodness it took a while but it was enjoyable_..._

* It took me all day to get this done and I know it's not good but I hope I can get a few reviews on how I did. I don't know if anyone liked the _Jackson/Stiles_ portrayed in the first part but don't worry the last 2 parts will have more _Derek/Stiles_ goodness, I'm planning lots of Jealousy and a little bit of angst and lastly something with the _Formal Dance_ they had in Teen Wolf. I really am taking this one slowly, climaxing it till the Derek/Stiles finale.

*Plus I'm sorry for making Derek the jerk! I kind of got into the Angst Stiles too much then I should have. I have no humor in stories so I'm sorry if that area was dried up.

One last thing my dear readers and I hope you aid my advice:

**R E V I E W!**


	2. Stiles' Heartbreak

**A/N:** I'm doing this now since I think if I say anything at the end of this part then the mood would be ruined. I want to THANK every single one of you who reviewed and all of those peeps out there who have at least taken a peek at my story to give it a chance.

I'm sorry it took so long, my Beta is amazing for editing these parts, she had a little trouble with getting the parts to me but she did and that is awe-striking, she did AMAZING! I thank **cmoerabgiann** for offering to Beta my story and doing a way better job than I could ever do!

**Warning:** Some OOCness, believe it or not Jackson is a complex character for me to write! Plus guess who the song belongs to in the story. I'm sorry if you're not a fan, I just found the lyrics to fit the situation, I love when things piece together.

One last thing, I don't want to make this too long….Alright my darling readers I am glad some of you liked the idea of _Jackson/Stiles_. I actually have a collection of one-shots I will be uploading of this new found slash I love…It will be a series of one-shots in chapters, coming soon. I'm up to 20+ideas. Anyone interested?

I bid you to all please **review,** but if not then thank you for at least reading it, I **appreciate** it!

)))

_**La Jalousie**_

(((

A distant rumble was heard a mile from Derek Hale's burned down house. Derek himself, the feared man of the town, perked his ears slightly to hear a car coming closer into view. The car happened to be Stiles' car, the old jeep he keeps pride in. The similar sounds of screeching tires were recognizable. Derek's heart skipped a beat in a matter of seconds, but he ended up controlling it while he looked away from the window he had been looking out of. Derek sighed, letting out the breath he had stuck inside his chest. It went through his body and out his previously sealed lips. A deep disappointment filled the vast space of his heart.

"Derek," He recognized the voice of the young werewolf he had training sessions with, none other than the best friend of the male he wanted, the one he hadn't seen in weeks. Derek walked down the stairs of his home to set his eyes on a slightly nervous Scott.

"What do you want?" Scott looked off to the side for a few seconds before responding.

"We have training today, remember? And you know…" Derek knew what the boy wanted to say to him and he didn't want to deal with it at this current time.

"Don't even say it. Let's go to the back." Scott grunted in frustration. He felt the need to bash Derek's head into the walls of the man's house, the older werewolf was acting worse than a douche, and it was due to the absence of his best friend. Scott could only put up with it for so long.

Once in the backyard of the halfway abandoned house, Scott stood his ground near a tree. He looked at Derek who proceeded to tackle him. A small gasp fell from Scott's lips.

"What the hell, Derek!" Derek clung onto Scott with his claws digging into the teen's shirt.

"You should be used to it by now, "Scott just shrugged and shoved Derek off him, his werewolf sprung out of him to match an already wolfed Derek. Scott's brown eyes turned yellow to meet with a pair of blue ones. They ran towards one another with a force and slammed into each other, sparring into fight filled battles. The same training ended up lasting for the next 2 whole hours. After a while Scott just resumed his human form and landed right on a patch of soft grass to sit and rest his head on a tree trunk. He looked at Derek with his breath quickening a little. He still wasn't strong enough and the training was intense. One day he will be able to beat Derek but for right now he didn't even come close.

"You should just ask me already," Scott's comment had Derek turn his head to shoot a death glare at the teen. Scott gulped and tilted his head to the right. "I know you want to ask, why don't you?" Scott barley caught the emotion that passed over Derek's face. For a second, a look of despair shot through the older werewolf. Derek was having a small war inside his head while Scott just watched wanting the man to ask the question he had been dying to ask for the last couple of weeks. _Derek, just ask. I know you care, but you're too afraid to show a little compassion. Damn it just ask!_ Derek kept silent and Scott couldn't take it anymore. He shot up into mid air and ran the several feet keeping him and Derek apart to smash Derek into the nearest tree. "ASK ME DAMN IT!" Derek looked down at Scott with no expression on his face, but Scott knew better. He saw a whole different story surfacing in Derek's eyes. "You're too afraid to just ask me, you shouldn't be! If you _care_ about him then ask me. I know you're dying to know! JUST ASK!" Something snapped in Derek at those words. He gripped Scott's hand and with his other shoved the teen away from him.

"Don't…ever...do that!" Scott knew Derek referred to the slamming him into a tree part but that didn't excuse the anger rising through his body and into his voice.

"I don't care, Derek. I just have a few things to say to you and whether you like it or not, you are going to_ listen_ to me." The harshness in Scott's voice slid right into Derek,surprising the older man. "I know you have those feelings bottled up tightly; I want you to let them go! I want you to ask me why Stiles let me borrow his jeep, why he hasn't been here with me for the last couple of weeks! Just ask already! You don't need to _fucking_ hide the feelings you have for Stiles, I can feel them. They're the same ones I have for Allison; I just want you to stop denying yourself and just say it! YOU LO…" The strong hand of Derek encircled itself around Scott's throat, a growl bouncing off his tongue.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Scott just rolled his eyes and shoved Derek off him.

"You _love_ Stiles and if you want to know more about him, all you have to do is ask," Scott walked right past Derek to enter the house, he kept on walking towards Stiles jeep and before he could open the door of the car he heard a low whisper.

"Why." Scott smiled to himself and turned around, a look of triumph on his face. "Wipe that look off your face. You sicken me." Scott let out a small laugh.

"Ask nicely and I will answer your questions." Scott leaned on the door of Stiles' car and waited. Derek could only look at Scott, trying to swallow his pride. _Damn kid. You win. _

"Why do _you _have Stiles' jeep and why isn't_ that_ annoying brat here with you?" Scott scratched his head while looking at Derek with a sigh.

"Close enough and I don't think you will like the answer. I pretty much don't."

"Tell me."

"Ever since you acted like a total jerk towards Stiles, he told me he doesn't want to come to watch me train anymore. It's not as if he was watching _me. _I only have his jeep because he has a new _friend_ he hangs with. And I don't mind since Allison has my attention, but it's the _friend_ he hangs with that bugs me." Derek just gave Scott a blank expression upon hearing his speech. "Do I need to be clearer? Stiles has been hanging out with _Jackson_ for the last 3 weeks!" Derek's eyes flashed a deeper blue than they had been, a small heat of anger washing over his eyes. "He's after Stiles."

"What…did you say?"

"You heard me, Jackson's bisexual, Allison told me."

"Why would _Jackson_** want** Stiles?" Scott glared at Derek gripping his hand into a fist.

"Why do _you_** want** Stiles?" Derek let out a small uncomfortable grunt. "Exactly. I can also bet the person Stiles had the 'hots' for _that _day we were training and he became overly aroused was Jackson. I suggest you take my advice and if you don't want to lose the battle for my best friend, you need to act on your feelings." Scott got into Stiles' jeep and turned the car on. He pulled the car out to turn around and drive away. Derek stood rooted in the same spot until he heard Scott's voice from far away. "Time is ticking Derek. You better hurry up and win Stiles over or Jackson will. I'm _not_ a fan of Jackson, but Stiles has my full support."

"Damn you Scott…" Derek immediately turned around to let his fist hit a tree next to him with all the force he could muster. The tree started to crack, Derek gave it one more hit before he growled at full max after shifting, his eyes showing the deepest of a sea blue, anger taking over him and a surge of jealousy shooting through his chest.

A few miles away Scott heard the growl erupt throughout the woods leaving an echo. And after hearing the tree crashing hard onto the ground, he couldn't help but smile knowingly.

)))(((

"Stiles, turn that music down!" Sheriff Stilinski couldn't help but let out a tired groan. Once he heard the music fall to a lower volume he walked out the door and left for work. He didn't know what was wrong with his son but ever since he started to hang with the rich kid Jackson, Stiles seemed a little off.

After his father drove off onto the road Stiles stopped looking out the window to back inside his room. He turned around to stare into a pair of crystal-lake blue eyes. Stiles couldn't help but think of another set of blue eyes but with an electric flame to them. _Derek. _Stiles' thoughts were interrupted by the male in front of him next to his radio.

"Is he gone?" Stiles nodded towards his companion and felt his palms get sweaty with nerves. Stiles' companion showed his white teeth in a smile. "Good. Now let's have some fun." Stiles could see his guest turn the knob on the radio and let the music flow in the room as he walked over to him. Stiles felt his back hit a wall next to his window. A pair of hands grabbed onto Stiles' hips and pulled him closer to the person, making a squeal come out of Stiles.

_Hey over there  
>Please forgive me<br>if I'm coming on too strong_

"Jackson!" Jackson's only response to Stiles was to crash his set of lips onto Stiles'. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before Jackson pulled back and leaned in to whisper close to Stiles' ear.

_Hate to stare  
>but you're winning<br>and they're playing my favorite song_

"I like this song," Stiles couldn't help but feel his skin get hotter after letting the song currently playing into his system, a soft female voice jamming into his head. Jackson bit slightly onto Stiles' right ear and licked the outer surface while he placed his right hand onto the wall pressing on it, his left remaining onto Stiles' left hip bone.

_So come here  
>A little closer<br>Wanna whisper in your ear_

Stiles let out a small groan of pleasure before Jackson stopped nibbling on his ear. The blond brought his lips towards Stiles' neck and started to suck on it lightly. Stiles just gripped onto Jackson's shoulders trying hard not to let the male in front of him know his jeans were becoming tighter.

_Make It clear  
>little question<br>Wanna know just how you feel_

Jackson smiled against Stiles' almost red skin as he pressed his knee in-between Stiles' legs and kept on pressing it up, touching Stiles' sensitive manhood. Stiles bit his lip trying not to groan but it escaped despised his tries not to let the small cry of pleasure out.

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
>if we could escape the crowd somehow<br>if I said I want your body now  
>would you hold it against me?<em>

"The song is turning you on," Stiles could not help it but it was. And he tried not to think of the one person he desired but even in the moment of heat with someone else, he couldn't help but think of those electric-blue eyes. Stiles shook his head and let Jackson tackle him with his lips; he closed his eyes not wanting a certain man to ruin his mood right now.

_Cause you feel like paradise  
>I need a vacation tonight<em>

Stiles blushed a light pink color when he felt Jackson's tongue shove itself around his mouth, he responded back by clashing his own with his. Stiles gave up after a couple of seconds to let Jackson ravish his mouth in its wetness.

_So if I said I want your body now  
>would you hold it against me?<em>

Oblivious to what was happening outside the two male teens didn't notice someone was watching their make-out session from outside. The music kept flowing out the window startling the sensitive ears of their unwelcome bystander. The male teen outside could only raise an eyebrow faintly seeing through the curtains.

_Hey you might think  
>that I'm crazy<br>But I you know I'm just your type_

The two teens let their breath out in a sigh, hating the oxygen they had to live by for interrupting a moment. Stiles looked into Jackson's eyes and before he knew it a hand shot down towards his shirt. He felt his shirt being taken off him and he couldn't help but let the male in front of him take his shirt off. Jackson licked his lips upon seeing the exposed chest of Stiles and Stiles seeing this couldn't help but blush, knowing he was turning someone on. A_ hot_ someone.

_I'mma be a little hazy  
>but you just cannot deny<em>

_There's a spark in between us_

A faint sound of muffled pleasured cries came through the window startling the bystander followed by a faint voice coming towards his ears afterwards.

"It's not fair; you have to take your shirt off too!"

"Fair enough," A shuffling of cotton went over broad shoulders making Stiles' breath shorten. Stiles could only stare at the chest before him; he ran a hand down the lines of the formed abs of his companion. Stiles had small muscles on him but they weren't as great as the ones of the lacrosse player before him. Jackson couldn't help but let out a small prideful smile at the awed expression of the teen right in front of him. "Don't be so surprised Stiles, you have seen me shirtless too many times for you to get like this," Stiles gulped and let Jackson take him to his bed.

_If I said I want your body  
>would it hold it against me?<em>

The bystander could hear a creaking sound of a bed being kneed into. Inside the bedroom Jackson had Stiles pinned underneath him. Jackson couldn't help but stare into the brown eyes he once hated and started to like, enough to want to make the teen underneath him become flustered by his touch. He leaned into Stiles and softly caresses his cheek with the back of his right hand before kissing the teen once again but with a slow rhythm to the way he moved his mouth against Stiles' own, he wanted to enjoy this one.

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
>if I said I want your body now<br>would you hold it against me?_

"_Stiles,"_ The bystander outside had let his voice carry itself out loud into midair. _"What are you doing?"_The bystander could only look up at the window with a slightly shocked expression, he didn't want to hear what went on in Stiles' love life but the person couldn't help but stay rooted in the same spot while the events went on up in the bedroom. His own heart beating at the huge amount of lust radiating between the heavy smacks of mouth to mouth from inside the bedroom.

_Would you hold it against me?_

"Ah, Jack…"Stiles felt the lips of the blond on top of him start to roam around his upper body before he could finish his sentence. "…son." Jackson looked up at Stiles while he licked the midsection of Stiles' abdomen. Stiles could only look down at Jackson with a solid lustful look meeting the other male's eyes. A sudden picture flashed into his mind. In his mind Jackson was replaced by another, Derek. Stiles shook his head. Stiles too deep in thought didn't realize Jackson had snapped the band of his boxers and undid his belt. Stiles looked up at Jackson, a look of worry filled his face; his eyes turned slightly wider when he saw the rising bulge in Jackson's pants.

"What are you doing Jackson?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Stiles kept his nervous state and shook his head.

"I can't, you know I can't…" Jackson frowned down at Stiles and sighed before he got of the teen. He grabbed Stiles and gave him a peck on his lips before sitting down next to him.

"After all these weeks you don't want to go further?" Stiles gulped sweat formed his forehead.

'I'm sorry I killed the mood but _no_. You know when I came to you and took the deal it wasn't going to go this far because…"Jackson rolled his eyes and gripped his fist.

"You like someone else, what else is _new_. I _got_ it." Stiles couldn't help but look at Jackson. He grabbed the blonds' face and placed a hand on each side of the teen's face, making him face Stiles.

"I'm _sorry_." Jackson could only look into Stiles eyes and wondered where everything went wrong. At the start of it all he just wanted to bang Stiles but now he found himself wanting to know more about him, it wasn't a _good _feeling; he wasn't made to have feelings for anyone. When Jackson dated Lydia he had liked the red-head but he knew something was off and he had never even attempted to go further emotionally. What was so different about Stiles?

"_Who_ is it? You never told me _who_ holds your affection." Stiles let go of Jackson's face and looked down at his hands.

"I don't-"Jackson grunted. He reversed their roles and grabbed Stiles' face in-between his hands.

"DON'T try to get out of this one, you're going to tell me who you _love_ so much, I have the right to at least know that!" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows together. "I'm your make-out relief, now who is it?" Stiles gulped and instead of lying to Jackson like he originally wanted to he let the truth shed into the light for once.

"_Derek_." Jackson raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Derek _Hale_, as in the one who was framed for murder and not found guilty but turned out to be a werewolf? Are you _crazy_?" Stiles kept his gaze and bore it into Jackson's crystal eyes, nodding his head.

"Crazy? You wanted to be like him and you probably still do!" Jackson let his eyes wonder around Stiles' room for a minute before he turned them back to the brown-eyed teen. "I know he hates me but I can't help it, there is just something about him that I like so much, possibly even _love_…I'm sorry Jackson." Jackson grabbed Stiles' hand and intertwined his fingers with his.

"You don't have to apologize, I know what this _is_; just don't ever tell anyone I'm this disgustingly…" Jackson paused and bit his lip slowly.

"_Sweet_." Jackson glared lightly at Stiles and huffed before walking over to grab his shirt off the ground and putting it on.

"Nice." Stiles smiled and tilted his head to the right, going deep into thought. Jackson sighed and let out a small smile at the sight he saw, a Stiles in thought was rare. He walked over to Stiles and sat next to him pulling the smaller teen onto his lap. Stiles didn't see Jackson pull him until he felt the tug and a gasp come out of his lips.

"Ah, Jackson!" Jackson just let a laugh escape his lips. Stiles lightly hit Jackson on his chest and looked down at it twirling his finger around a random spot.

"I need to ask you something." Stiles stopped twirling his finger around and looked up at Jackson with curious eyes.

"What is it?" Jackson showed his white teeth to Stiles and leaned in closer to him meeting his lips to Stiles' neck. Jackson softly spoke into Stiles' neck before kissing it.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Stiles' eyes widen slightly before he let his gaze wander to Jackson's face who meets his gaze after pulling away from Stiles' neck.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"The Formal dance?"

"Yes Stiles, the formal this Saturday," Stiles' gulped and shook his head.

"We can't, you know we can't," Jackson looked over at Stiles, his arms around the other teen's waist.

"We_ can_ and we _will_, I have another deal to make with you, if you're willing," Stiles opened his mouth slightly but no words came out. "If Derek doesn't return those feelings of yours by this Saturday then allow me to, how do I put this?" Stiles kept his gaze on Jackson and knew what was coming next. "…_bang_ you…hard." Stiles' eyes nearly popped out for the second time around Jackson and a fierce blush broke out on his cheeks.

"Seriously, you're way too forward!" Jackson just shrugged.

"What's it going to be? Yes or no?"Stiles looked away from Jackson and said softly.

"Not fair that I'm the only one shirtless here," Jackson rose his right eyebrow and placed his head over Stiles' right shoulder resting his chin on top.

"Don't change the subject."

"I thought you wanted this to be a dirty little secret of ours?" Stiles let his thoughts wonder off with him for the next few minutes a silence taking over his room. _I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out! Jackson wants to go to the dance with me. He wants to take my virginity! I want Derek to take it! Who am I kidding, he never will! Wait how about the dance, do they allow two guys to go! Well…DUH! Danny is going with a guy, I can too! I think I should-_

"Stiles?" Jackson's concerned voice filled Stiles' head interrupting the frantic thoughts going through it.

"You know, since I got to know you better and knowing that you can be more than that jerk you are at school, more than just a bully…someone different and…kind of…" Stiles looked over at Jackson's hair next to him and was glad the teen wasn't looking at him as he blushed harder. "…a pervert." A small laugh rang towards Stiles' ears making his stomach warm up.

"Pervert? Stiles you do realize you are hard to keep hands off of?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Way to kill a moment, and yeah right, moving on!" Jackson took his head off Stiles' shoulder and went back to being face-to-face with him. "I'll go to the dance with you and possibly if," Stiles diverted his eyes, mumbling at a fast pace.

"If what?"

"IfDerekdontwantmeyoucanhaveme!" Jackson furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Come again." Stiles let the small blush on his face remain.

"I said you can _have_ me Saturday after the dance if Derek doesn't, well, want me…which I know he doesn't." Jackson couldn't help but smile when Stiles put his arms around his neck and looked down at him to lean down and kiss him. "You're not so bad Jackson, I will give you a chance, you better be on time, 8 o'clock sharp," Stiles got up from Jackson's lap and finished his sentence. "…you're not a total jerk." Jackson followed Stiles' lead and got up from the bed.

"…and you're not the totally annoying brat you were last year…" Stiles playfully glared at Jackson.

"Hey, not cool, you're lucky you're a looker."

"That didn't stop you before." Stiles kept his glare but softened it when Jackson came closer to him. Stiles expected the original kiss he always got from the blond but instead, to his surprise, he felt a pair of lips touch his cheek, a small kiss being planted there. Stiles felt a light blush come around and disappear in the time of Jackson's genuine action. Stiles heard a light whisper come from Jackson.

"If you weren't in love with someone else…" Stiles backed away from Jackson and let the sentence hang in the air, both boys thinking the same thing. Before Jackson could say anything else he walked away from Stiles keeping his mouth shut not wanting to break the could only stare after him with a quick glance to the floor afterwards. '_You're my 'What If'. I'm sorry I really wish...'._Stiles felt his thoughts start to form an image in his head, one of a werewolf, one with electrifying blue eyes. A certain man who had stolen a big part of him, his heart, it just wasn't fair and it sucked to not be loved back. Stiles didn't even know when his relationship with Jackson changed. It was different at the start and both teens didn't want to admit it but Jackson cared about Stiles, and Stiles was starting to care back. Stiles sighed and finished his final thought before walking over to the window. '…_you weren't…'_

While Stiles held on to his every thought, Jackson was almost outside and towards his car. Once he stepped out the front door of Stiles' home he came to a halt to meet someone glaring at him. Jackson raised one eyebrow and walked over to the glaring teen.

"Scott?" Scott looked at Jackson and felt his teeth grit themselves.

"What are you doing Jackson?" Jackson let out a small smirk.

"What do you think? I'm going home." Jackson resumed his walk towards his waiting steps got slower after he got past Scott. He didn't get far since Scott stopped him in his track by gripping his arm in a tight grip, both staring in opposite directions. Scott growled softly and whispered just enough to let Jackson hear him within ear shot.

"I repeat, what are you _doing_ Jackson?"

"And I repeat I'm going home." Scott heaved a heavy sigh.

"Don't be a smartass with me, you know what I mean." Scott held on to Jackson, not letting the blond go without getting an answer. "Did you forget I'm a werewolf, I heard everything." Jackson stood still, knowing full well what Scott was talking about. Another bigger smirk gave way onto Jackson's face.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Scott gripped harder onto Jackson's arm making the expression on the blond teen turn from smirk to a full nervous state.

"_Jackson._" Both teens remained in their position none giving or getting anything then from a few minutes ago. The silence lingered between the two tense teens for the next couple of minutes until a voice interrupted.

"SCOTT YOU'RE BACK?" Scott snapped out of his tense state and looked up at Stiles' window to see his best friend waving at him. "Stay there I'm coming down!" Scott heard Stiles lowered voice and let out a small growl, almost forgetting about Jackson.

"Don't hurt him," Jackson turned his head to the left to meet a pair of brown orbs edging with a small amount of yellow wanting to dominate. Jackson gulped but Scott just gripped hard onto his arm and repeated. "I'm not messing around, you hurt Stiles and you will regret it." Scott let go of Jackson and let the blond walk away from him.

In his car Jackson just drove away but not before whispering under his breath, just enough to let Scott hear him, producing a surprised emotion in Scott.

"You have it wrong. It can only happen the other way." Scott heard Jackson's expensive car pull out onto the road and speed away. Scott just looked down at the ground trying to figure out what the blond had meant in his previous comment. It made no sense.

"Scott!" Scott looked up to see a rushed Stiles run up to him and peer around him to check on his car. "Thank God you brought my baby home safely!" Scott raised one eyebrow and laughed. Stiles just glared at him lightly before asking. "Scott?" Stiles looked around everywhere at his surroundings except at his best friend. "What did you say to Jackson?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Stiles, I know." Stiles froze in the very spot he stood and met Scott's softened stare. "I don't want you to get hurt, believe it or not. I haven't been the best of friends since Allison but…I care. What are you doing with Jackson?" Stiles gulped

"What do you mean?" Scott sighed.

"I heard everything in your bedroom earlier." Stiles held breath and let it go, his cheeks summoning a blush.

"You heard _everything?_"

"Are you seriously considering giving_ Jackson_ your V-Card? Think Stiles, is that a good idea!" Stiles averted his eyes slightly and whispered.

"Jackson's not so bad…I mean Derek doesn't even consider giving me a chance and I _need_ to move on…" Scott closed his eyes, chest heaving, his mouth sucking in some air and releasing it.

"Look Stiles. Derek…." Stiles looked at Scott with some hope in his eyes. "Derek made me promise, actually he threatened me not to tell you but," Scott continued to look into the sad eyes of his best friend and couldn't take it anymore. _Screw Derek for not being man enough to tell him! I might as well. _"Derek likes you." Scott watched as Stiles' eyes turned into wide saucers and angered slightly.

"Liar! Don't lie to me Scott. "

"He does, he _loves_ you!" Stiles' bottom lip trembled and he closed his eyes trying to breathe normally. Stiles' hand twitched and he brought it up to Scott's cheek, connecting it at full force.

"Liar! Scott, don't you think its a little _low _of you to tell me _that_ and give me **false **hope!" Scott twitched slightly and gritted his teeth for the second time today.

"Stiles, what is up with you and slapping. Can you not punch?" Stiles smirked before bawling up his right fist and punching Scott's jaw. Scott shook his head and touched his jaw not feeling any pain. Stiles otherwise wasn't fairing so well, he gritted his own teeth and tried not to let his best friend know he felt an enormous amount of pain from Scott's strong jaw. _Damn you Scott for being a werewolf! Not fair. Damn cheater!_"I'm not a liar! I walked in on Derek moaning your name while trashing up his bed tossing around, he was practically ripping it apart!" Stiles let a huge rush go through his veins and raise the blood to his already flustered cheeks. _Derek was having a dream about me, a wet one? _Stiles stared into Scott's eye, pleading with him to not lie to him. "Why would I lie to you? I never have and never will." Stiles let a final sigh escape his lips and extended his hand out.

"Truce. I'm sorry I hit you." Scott took hold of Stiles hand and shook it.

'Truce." Scott let go of Stiles hand watched as his buddy lift his hand up to the back of his neck to rub it gently while he looked bothered about something, looking down at his shoes.

"I want to go with you tomorrow, to your, um, to Derek's training session." Scott smiled.

"Sure. " Scott watched his best friend smile like lovesick fool and couldn't help but follow with a smile of his own not caring if Stiles was too into his thoughts to pay a heed to him. _Derek has feelings for me? I sure hope so. _

"Um, Stiles why are you shirtless…"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really. Oh and next time you decide to have your fun make sure to keep quiet. You're loud and you weren't even doing the deed, imagine if you were."

"SCOTT!"

"It's not my fault you're , you are loud. Bet you're a screamer."

"Scott I'm _warning_ you…"

"Defiantly a screamer..."

"SCOTT!"

"Told you." Scott felt his best friend tackle him to the ground; he couldn't help but let a laugh surpass his lips.

)))(((

"_D-Derek!" A small moan escaped from a pair of soft lips. A smaller body lay beneath a stronger one, the teen underneath grabbed onto Derek's neck after feeling his body in full pleasure. "H-harder, faster…n-now!" The teen underneath lifted his own hips up to let Derek know what he wanted. Derek kept his thrusting to a slow pace, he grabbed onto the sheets, one hand on each side of the person he was entering in and out of, the sheets clutched in his hands. Derek leaned down lower to connect his lips to the person he was on top of, he felt the bed shake a little with every sweat drop forming on his own muscles. _

"_Say my name, say it!" The pair of brown eyes he yearned for so long looked up at him with innocence. The same innocence he was taking away from the youth underneath him. _

"_Derek!" The sweet slow breath of the teen underneath filled his ears, a melody sweeter than music. Derek leaned up straighter letting his climax come to a close but not before assuring his bed mate was reaching the same end. "I'm close, I'm going to c-"Derek couldn't take it anymore and let his load come into the body wrapped around his waist. He felt a smile play onto his lips when something white splattered onto his chest, glad to see his bed mate was released too. He let out a small cry of pleasure,releasing it all in one cry. _

"_Stiles!" _

"_Derek!" Another voice shot through his head, one not belonging to his lover. Another voice which hurt his head…."Derek! Wake up!" _

"Stiles?" Derek opened his eyes sweat pouring down the side of his forehead. He looked up to see a pair of brown eyes, not the ones he was dreaming about but another set that sent a jolt of annoyance into his body. He looked down at his pants to see a bulge starting to form, he groaned cursing his dream.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Stiles. Derek, just make it with Stiles already, I'm tired of always walking in on you after your _dreams_…" Derek glared at Scott and growled.

"Practice is cancelled today; now go, you annoy me." Scott sighed.

"Stiles came with me." Derek's eyes shot open and he got off the bed in a hurry.

"What?"

"I think this is your chance to tell him." Derek kept his steady glare fixed at the teen that interrupted his _sweet_ dream. _Damn cock blocker. _

"What is _he_ doing here?" Scott turned away from Derek and jumped out the window of Derek's room, not wanting to be anywhere near Derek at the moment.

"Find out." Derek let out a frustrated groan and felt his heart skip a beat after hearing a voice he will never admit to missing and his heart sped up out of fear.

"Holy shit. Scott, warn a guy next time you decide to jump out the scared the shit out of me, not cool dude!" Derek sighed and walked out the door of his room, hoping his pants don't decide to tighten on him again.

Stiles looked over at his best friend trying to let his heart steady itself back to normal. He felt his heart nearly drop when the familiar voice that he missed sent shivers down his back.

"I thought I told you, today we have no training." Stiles looked past Scott to see the man of his every night's dreams hauntingly staring straight through Scott and towards him. Stiles felt his insides squeeze themselves before he gulped. "What are _you_ doing here?" A hand clasped his insides and throttled his heart before a small pain shot through Stiles' chest. _He still hates me. _A small sad expression took over Stiles' features. Scott looked from Stiles to Derek and sighed for the millionth time that day.

"I'm leaving, you two need to talk…" Derek stared hard into Scott's eyes, glaring the younger werewolf down.

"What would I _need_ to talk to him, nothing is holding me to…" Derek felt a fake harshness surface into his voice while looking over at Stiles. "_…him._" Scott just shook his head and walked out into the woods leaving his best friend alone with the one he desired.

"I told him." Derek felt a small panic arise in his chest, not wanting to look over at Stiles. He knew what Scott was talking about; he whispered under his breath enough that he and Scott could hear.

"_Damn._" Derek knew Scott was already gone; he looked over towards Stiles and stared at the handsome teen, finding the battle of feelings appearing onto the youth's face. A small amusement fondled the corners of his lips, trying to shoot upward. _Adorable. _Too caught up in his small thought, Derek didn't see Stiles already in front of him. _Kid's faster than I give him credit._

"Is it true?" The simple question startled Derek out of his deeper thought. He stared down at the teen who somehow ended up closer than he wanted to. Derek shot a questioning glare at the youth.

"What?" Stiles looked down at his shoes, a small red tinting his cheeks.

"Is it true? Scott told me that…" Stiles looked up into Derek's eyes. Stiles saw they were green, a color he barely saw in Derek's orbs, his _human_ color. "He told…"

"He lied." Stiles eyes widened and he felt the pink run out of his face replaced by confusion.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about!" Derek looked down at Stiles somehow ending up 2 inches from his face, he leaned down.

"Then tell, what did he tell you?" Stiles felt his hands start to shake, not just from the closeness but the nerves of the subject at hand.

"He said," Derek couldn't help but smirk at the youth struggling to get words out and choking on them instead, it was _cute_ in some way. "You like me." Derek left the closeness between Stiles and him to lean up and start laughing, no happiness in his voice.

"What? Me like you, seems unlikely." Derek leaned in once again towards Stiles. "I can barely stand you." Stiles looked to his left at the dirt scattered all over the ground.

"He told me you like me, as in like _like_ me." Derek stood emotionless after his fit of fake laughter.

"You believed him?" Stiles kept his gaze down at the dirt which was becoming more interesting each passing second.

"Do you even prefer men?"

"My preferences don't matter, what matters is…." Derek grabbed Stiles' chin to force him his way. "Look at me when you talk…" Stiles' pupils grew smaller with Derek's words. "…I don't …" Derek paused and sniffed the air; an unfamiliar scent filled his nostrils. He kept his hand on Stiles' chin while leaning in to touch the tip of his nose to Stiles' neck. Derek inhaled softly.

"D-Der…" Derek let out a growl.

"You smell different. I don't like it." Stiles pushed Derek away from him, anger rising in his voice.

"Well I'm _sorry_ I don't smell like you want!" Stiles folded his arms together across his chest.

"Who have you been with?" That single demand sent Stiles' anger against the wall.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then don't ask." _If you don't care._ Stiles sighed and kept his angered face, not wanting to face Derek.

"Tell me." Stiles' expression felt somewhat wary with Derek. Did he care or not? Stiles let a small smile rise to his lips, his thoughts telling him what his actions weren't. _I wonder…what if I told him about Jackson. Would he care? Would he get jealous? I do hope a reaction will come…_

"Jackson." Derek felt his nostrils inhale hot air and a blaze inflame his eyes.

"Intimately?" This time, it was a real question and not a demand. The silence given by Stiles gave him the answer he needed. Derek grabbed Stiles' arm and held him closer to him, tightening his grip around the youth's wrist. "Why." Stiles looked back at Derek his gaze becoming smoldered under the intense heat Derek was giving off.

"I…I don't know. He makes me feel good." Derek felt his chest tighten, he didn't expect that answer to come out.

"Do you _love_ him?" Derek almost cursed himself for letting such shameful words come out his mouth. Stiles gazed deeply into the now electric blue eyes of Derek.

"That's none of your business." _Because I can never tell you how much I love you._Stiles pushed Derek even more his hand pressed against the others chest.

"Look at me Stiles." Stiles looked from Derek's chest to his eyes, surprise engulfing his face. Derek looked sad? A hurt expression was in the eyes that always haunted his dreams. _You're not allowed to look sad! Derek you jerk, I hate what you do to me! Do you care or not? Was Scott lying? Why are you lying? Are you? _Stiles kept his gaze and saw the saddened expression disappear from Derek's face, making Stiles believe he was having illusions. "I care; he's going to hurt you." Stiles' eyes widen to the was beyond confused than he was already.

"Derek?"

"Leave." Stiles felt Derek loosen his grip on him. The man turned around with no emotion on his face, a cold air surpassing his lips with every word he spoke. "Leave. I don't want you and never will. Go throw yourself at Jackson, surprisingly someone wants you." _I want you. _Derek tightened his hand in a fist, not hearing footsteps attempting to walk away.

"NO! I want you, not him!" A gasp was heard from behind Derek's back. Derek felt his own eyes widen to their extreme, it was his turn to have the confusion fog hit him. He was speechless; it didn't help him to hear Stiles' heart beat faster at each passing silent minute. Derek turned around having no choice but to use his defense mechanism: _harshness_.

"Leave me alone, you don't know what you just said." Stiles heaved a sigh, his determined look fading.

"I do. I want…" Derek pushed Stiles to the ground, making the youth fall hard on his bottom. He looked down to meet a pair of hurt brown eyes, eyes he wanted to stare into for a long time.

"Stiles just leave, I don't want you. I will never have any feelings for you. You…"

"You're afraid to be loved, let me show you…Derek!" Derek looked up at sky and back down to Stiles.

"You're stubborn." Derek walked back into his house leaving a mixed emotional Stiles on the ground. Inside the house all he heard was Stiles get up from the ground and leave.

"Fine, you win." Derek felt his back fall against the door he previously slammed once inside. He clutched at the door feeling a pain shoot through his chest that he hadn't experienced since he thought he fell in love with a girl who had burnt his family alive. This pain was different, it was a true pain for a love he may never experience, and his thoughts fell into line along his pain. _He wants me? Why? I'm a monster. He should just play around with his new __**friend**__…_Derek's eyes flashed in anger, a surge of green blinding him. The thought of Jackson touching Stiles made him go crazy; he wanted to throttle that boy. _Stiles… _

The door that slammed shut, leaving Stiles to look after Derek, left him in a daze. He got up and ran towards his car just wanting to get out. Luckily for him he kept the waterworks from running but he couldn't anymore. He turned on his car and got away from Derek's house. Stiles, inside his car and out of sight, just pulled his car to the side of an unknown road. He felt his tears start to slide down his cheeks. He rested his head on the wheel, his thoughts making him shed more tears. He always ended up in a disaster when it came to Derek. _He hates me. He doesn't want me. I was stupid. _Stiles slammed his head onto the wheel of his car making his car honk. _I told him I wanted him. I should have known he didn't. Scott was probably telling me a lie to make me feel better. Was it a lie? Damn it, every time it comes to you Derek I always end up getting hurt. I never knew I could be this, this emotional. I hate this. _Stiles looked down at his feet. _Guys cry too, they do. I can too, but I don't want to. I shouldn't waste tears on him, but it hurts. _Stiles clutched his hand to the fabric of his shirt, hanging onto where his heart was.

"Damn it! Derek why did I have to fall for you out of all the **6 billion** people on this planet, it had to be _you_!" _Why…?_

)))(((

"Derek, I know you're home, we need to have a chat." Derek felt his heart sink at the voice he heard. He ground his teeth. _What is __**he **__doing here?_ A full blast of venom surpassed his lips, anger arose in him. "It's about Stiles." At the mention of the said teen Derek walked out of his room at the top of the stairs to look down at the intruder who dared to come into his house. He was a little surprised he didn't hear a car pull near to his home.

"What do you want?" The intruder locked eyes with him a smirk on his face.

"I came to warn you, have a chance." Derek furrowed his eyes somehow keeping a death glare on the intruder's face. "I know you want Stiles. I have tasted him, and he tastes _delicious_." The mention of the last words sent Derek into a slammed the other into the wall of his home, having rushed down the stairs his eyes flashing a dangerous blue.

"Jackson." The venom erupted from his voice, the harshness actually meant this time. Jackson felt his pulse rise, his forehead wanting to sweat his fears out. The blond was still fairly afraid of the werewolf and the claws scratching at the side of his throat. Jackson tried to keep his cool with the next words rolling off the tip of his tongue.

"I'm giving you one last chance, in the game of love. I don't lose ever and I won't. You have to play your cards right." Derek let his hand stand itself into Jackson's throat, a hint of wondering curiosity rising in the glimmer of Derek's eyes. "I'm taking Stiles to the formal tomorrow. If you don't want him then stay away, that night I will…" Jackson looked deeply into Derek's eyes debating on whether he should say the next words with Derek dangerously close to slashing his throat. "I will _fuck_ him." Jackson felt no air come to his mouth. "D-Der...rek!" Derek let go of the teen and back away a mixture of anger and confusion filling his face.

"Is that all? Why would you come and tell me what you just did?" Jackson stared at Derek for a moment before sighing.

"I have grown fond of Stiles over the past few weeks I've spent with him, I _want_ him." Derek flashed his eyes towards Jackson, anger arising in his eyes once again."I admit I do fear you and I want to be like you, what you are. I have made mistakes in my past and I want something different in my life. Stiles is the perfect fit. I came here to warn you. I will take Stiles tomorrow night and he is willing to have me take him. I will pursue him but…" Jackson felt his own heart sink. "He doesn't want me like he wants you." Jackson turned around to turn the knob of Derek's brunt house. "I suggest you tell him before it's too late, because I'm telling you now, if you don't, you will never get another chance, I will have him and he will be mine. I don't share what's mine and I know you don't either." Jackson walked out of the house, leaving a confused Derek his conflicting emotions.

"If you want him, why did you match your chance with me? Why do that? It's out of character for you." Jackson felt a cold air flow right into his face, a rush of emotion flashing. Jackson opened the door to his car.

"It's true I don't share, I don't play fair, but I know from my experiences of being tossed aside too many times to know someone doesn't stay if you want them to. You can't hold someone that doesn't love you with you." Derek felt a surge of shock fill him. "You don't _know_ me._No one_ does and I will have Stiles. I will…" Jackson in his car already clutched the wheel in a tight grip, making his way out of the forbidden territory. His last words haunted even him, he didn't' know if lying to himself was something he should stop doing. _I can't lose not to him, I can't lose, and I need to win. I need to win. _Jackson, on his way home, clutched harder on the wheel. "Fuck." _When did I let this game turn against me. All I wanted was to bang the hell out of Stiles and leave him but…..What is this feeling? I don't want it, not when I can't __**really**__ have…him._

Back where Derek stood in one place no emotion daring to come out, a fist collided with the side of his already damaged house. Derek looked over at the hole he had just left in his wall and gritted his teeth. _How did I get into this mess…? _Derek clutched his fist harder another emotion topping all the ones he was denying. _Jealousy_, _anger_, _hate_,_want_, _need_, _threatened_, _fear_, _sadness_, _emptiness_. The mere thought of Jackson taking Stiles with him, Stiles yelling out that blond's name in the moment of heat sent a jolt of anger throughout Derek. Derek calmed down enough to set his words straight, his eyes blazing the bluest they had ever been, the wolf in him wanting to come out to _claim_ what is _his_.

"_Over __**my **__dead body_." Derek was done playing games, it was about time he stopped denying himself before it was _**too**__ late_.

)))(((


End file.
